ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleedingham
Bleedingham is the capital of the Empire of Blood and the official seat of the Empress of Blood, though General Tarquin is the de facto leader. Before the formation of the Empire, Bleedingham was known as Terrorburg, and was the capital of Tyrinaria.Comic #759, "Yes, Apparently" Laws Bleedingham is a strictly policed city, and proper paperwork is required. Bounty hunters require licenses and change of address forms for at least their last three places of residence, teleporting into the city requires either an arcane spellcaster registration or a scroll with receipt as proof. Entering the city on foot requires either citizenship papers or entry papers if a visitor. Crimes are dealt with harshly, with a conviction rate of 114%. Even minor crimes such as failure to provide identification can lead to one receiving a life sentence. Notable Locations Palace of Blood Located at number 1, Hemorrhage Road, the Palace of Blood is an extravagant building where the Empress is seated. Though quite large, it is not entirely complete yet due to the slavedriver union labor protests. Nale hid in part of the unfinished area of the palace while putting in motion his ambush on the Order of the Stick. Sunrise Bloody Sunrise Bed & Breakfast An inn located just past the wall, it was the site of a bar brawl when bounty hunters Gannji and Enor attacked Roy Greenhilt. Bloodstone Correctional Facility Bleedingham's prison doubles as the city's gladiatorial arena. Typically, the prisoners are split in two groups: those who are excellent fighters and will make a good show out of fighting, and those who are terrible fighters and will make a good show by dying. An uneven number of gladiators are chosen to fight in one-on-one combat on one given day, with the best of the best being chosen to fight the champion of the arena. There's a third group comprised of those who were neither great fighters, but usually dodged too much to put on a good show. These people usually aren't sent into the arena. Ian Starshine and his brother-in-law Geoff stated that they hadn't been in the arena for months by the time Roy Greenhilt was incarcerated. The last champion of the arena was Thog, who had been arrested for public urination. Upon entering the arena, he went on to fight 37 gladiators in a row including a stone giant with PC class levels, earning himself a perfect record and the admiration of the public. He would later lose his title to Roy, who tricked him in wrecking the arena floor through a use of his Knowledge (Architecture and Engineering) skill and by goading the half-orc in using his dungeoncrasher abilities to weaken the support beams after being knocked below the floor. Clotsburg High School One of two known high schools in the city, its marching band marched in the 1184 Homecoming Parade that was organized in the honor of General Tarquin's son, Elan. Platelet High School One of two known high schools in the city, its marching band competitioned to earn the right to march in the 1184 Homecoming Parade that was organized in the honor of General Tarquin's son, Elan, though they were taken out of the competition in a brutal fashion that left them without motor control in their hands. Organizations Death Squad Operating under the cover of the Bleedingham Amateur Snorkeling Club, the Death Squad is an elite order of assassins that has been around for several years until their first public appearance in the 1184 Homecoming Parade that was organized in the honor of General Tarquin's son, Elan. The Death Squad plays an important role in curtailing citizens' liberties and maintaining the regime. City Guard The city guard or police force can be distinguished from the Empire of Blood regulars by their crested helmets, red uniforms, and badges.Comic #731, "Long Tail of the Law" References Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Locations in the Empire of Blood